


A Delicate Touch

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Delicate Touch

**Title:** A Delicate Touch  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #38: Campaign  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville can be subtle.

  
~

A Delicate Touch

~

Neville finished pruning the tiny tree, stepping back to eye his handiwork.

Cultivating bonsai was new to him, but he’d wanted to try it for some time. It didn’t hurt that Bill Weasley, the new DADA professor, liked them.

The campaign he was waging was subtle, but Neville hoped this gift would convey his interest, and that he wasn’t misinterpreting the looks Bill sent his way.

Bill accosted Neville mere hours after he’d slipped it into Bill’s quarters.

“Thanks.”

“For?”

“The tree,” Bill murmured, leaning close. “Bonsai require a delicate touch.” He lifted Neville’s fingers. “Like other things.”

Neville blushed.

~


End file.
